The Ring
by uchiha-senna
Summary: Sakura is an underground cage fighter So is Gaara. When she moves to a new town they meet, and become friends with a bit of a crush on eachother, whose to say where this will end?
1. A New Day

I sadly do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. Masashi Kishimoto does. I own most of the plot bunnies that are swirling in the whirlwind within my head. silver-footsteps owns the rest. I baised my story off of hers so it will probably seem similar but I GIVE CREDIT to silver-footsteps who inspired me to write this! I do not in any way mean to plagiarize anyone's story. Please tell me if I am I will try to chang eit so that I'm not any more.

This story is most definitely AU. And Gaara is a Bit more talkative than usual.

* * *

The room was filled to standing room only, the smell of blood, sweat, and fear filled the air. Blood and sweat from the fighters, covered the floor around the ring, making it slick. Fear and anticipation making the fighters nervous, some bounced in place to keep their fear at bay and to prevent injuries from tight muscles. Fear from the businessmen who put money on the people in the ring. My opponent was none other than a Hoshigaki Kisame. A 6'4" shark-looking guy who hit like a pile driver. He had only been able to land one hit, but it had been enough to make me want to puke, it hurt so bad. I take on guys who hit hard every day, but this guy hit the hardest I've ever been hit. I tried to anticipate his next move, so far all I'd been able to do was tire him a little. Nowhere near enough for me to be able to hit then, its almost like he gave up, he just kinda, stopped, looking at me like he expected me to cry, or piss myself in fear. But it was an opening and in this life-style, you fight or you die. So, I took it, faking a kick to the face to get a knee in the groin, and at once he hit the ground, cupping his nuts. I went for the face. A double punch, and then a knee to the nose. He was out like a light.

"And the winner is Haruno Sakura!" The announcer guy yelled.

Make no mistake, I'm no sweet little girl. I fight with the big boys, no joke, the girls in the circuit won't fight me anymore. You're probably a little confused right now, I'm an underground cage fighter. I'm the only girl to fight the guys. Sometimes I hear them call me the Black Widow. My name is Haruno Sakura, I stand 5'3", have green eyes and pink hair. I am 17 years old and live with my abusive father. We just moved to Suna. Tomorrow I'll go to a new school where I don't know anyone. This is my life. This is my hell.

* * *

Monday 7:30 Am.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Fucking alarm clock. Do your job! How hard is it to be loud enough to wake me up?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Now, where is the office?" I mutter, asking the gods for help even though they've forsaken my entire being long ago.

"Third door on the right. My name is Hatake Kakashi,who are you?" The voice inquired.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, thank you for the directions."

"No problem." He said. I turned to look at the voice, only to find empty space, and the sound of a door closing. Following his directions to the office, I found a medium height girl, with brown hair, and soft brown eyes. The name plate on her desk said Shizune.

"Excuse me" I said.

"I'll be with you in just a moment please." she said, continuing to type. "OK. how can I help you, Ms.?"

"Haruno Sakura. I'm not sure on how to go about this, but I need to enroll in school. I've just moved here." I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other while leaning on the counter slightly.

"OK, I can most definitely help you with that. Do you have e your old class schedule and a current report card?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, but I would like to take something other than Home EC., Is that possible?

"I believe so, but it depends on what you want to take. And you'll have to make up any missed work."

"That's fine, there is one problem with my enrolling though, my father can't find out I'm in school."

"Well now, that _is_ a problem, you'll have to talk to Principle Tsunade about that, but I'm sure she'll make sure you can still go to school if you want to. She's very level headed and is willing to work with students that are trying to better themselves. Have a seat, and she'll be with you in a moment."

I sat down in a faded plastic chair like you would find in a doctors office. From my seat I could hear what was going on in Tsunades office.

"Gaara, why did you beat them up? You know Temari can take care of herself." A woman's voice said.

"Those losers called her a whore and tried to hit her. Kankuro would have put them in the hospital if he'd gotten there first." a boys voice countered.

"That doesn't mean it was right t-"That doesn't mean they can do what they want to my sister." The boy interrupted.

"You're absolutely right. They've been punished. But we aren't talking about them. _We _are talking about _you_."

"Hn." was the only reply.

"Fine then don't want to talk any more? then you're out for a week starting tomorrow. Don't forget to grab all of the homework you'll miss and all of the books you'll need to complete your homework." The door opened and a boy about my age walked out. He had the reddest hair I've ever seen almost touching his shoulders. And green eyes, eyes so deep you could look into them and literally get lost in them. He had paused for a moment and then walked briskly out into the hall and out of sight.

"Shizune, is there anything else?" the woman's voice called.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. A new student wants to enroll. She has everything she would need to enroll, but there are some issues pertaining to her parents and permission to enroll here."

"Alright, send her in." Shizune looked at me sympathetically and nodded for me to go into the inner office.

"Good morning, Ms.?"

"Haruno Sakura. Like Shizune-San said, I want to enroll. But my father won't let me attend a public school. The only way I'll be able to go to school, is if he never finds out that I'm enrolled in school. Is that a problem?" I asked her, hoping she would be willing to let me go to school. I may be an underground fighter, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to go to school and eventually get a real job.

"No, I don't think it will, Sakura, but you will have to take a placement test as if you were orphaned and living on the street. Don't tell anyone but this school has a special enrollment policy for 'orphans' or people like yourself. you wouldn't believe the kids we get begging for an education. Shzune!" Tsunade yelled, " What grade are you in Sakura?"

"Eleventh."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said as she popped her head into the office.

"Could you get me an eleventh grade placement test for Haruno-San?" Tsunade asked with a smile on her beamed.

"Of course! I'll go print one right now!"

"As for the rest of the paperwork I'll need you to fill out these forms. Just legal things like if something gets lost or you get hurt. If you have any questions just ask OK?"

"Yes, thank you."

Monday- 10:15

"OK, this is your schedule, class planner slash hall pass. just get it signed to leave the classroom, OK? Lunch is at 11:15. Students are allowed outside for lunch but you can't leave the premises. I'll see about a uniform this afternoon - do you still have your old one?" she asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Wear it tomorrow."

"OK, I could change now, I brought it with me."

"OK, bathroom's the fifth door on the left. Come back here when you're done, and I'll show you to your current class." I thanked her and walked to the bathroom to change. on my way I passed the boy that was in the office before me.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say?" I asked him,turning as I spoke. "I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?" I asked trying a new route for conversation.

"Subaku no Gaara. If you value your life I suggest you stay away from me, you will only get hurt." he said. The look on his face said he was just as alone in this world as I was, and could use a friend.

"Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself." I said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to change clothes and get to class."

"Hn, You aren't like other girls are you?" he asked, "No. I'm a fighter, I don't scare easy; in my life to be scared is to be dead." I said and disappeared into the girls bathroom and commenced changing. A few minutes later I was being ushered down a series of halls and past multiples of rooms.

"Here we are. Trigonometry, Taught by Iruka-sensei." Tsunade said as she opened the door.

"Iruka-San, this is Haruno Sakura. She's a new student here."

"Ah, thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Have fun Sakura." was all Tsunade said as she left.

"Haruno-San, there is an empty seat next to Gaara, here is your book. Turn to page 294. Gaara stand up so Haruno-San knows where to sit."

"Iruka-sensei, just Sakura is fine. I'm not one to use honorifics for my self." I told the teacher.

He had brown hair in a spiky pony tail and brown eyes, with a light scar across his nose. At this I walked to the back of the room where Gaara was standing. Once I got there he handed me a piece of paper folded up into a neat square, and whispered : "read it in private."

"Ok, will do" I whispered back to him.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please feel free to ask/tell me. It is the Readers them selves that will tell me how I'm doing. I am sorry for any mistakes I've made. Please tell me about them specifically and i will do my best to fix them. Thank you.


	2. Lunch, from a different side

The Ring

Chapter 2

Sakura p.o.v.

When class finally let out for lunch I hightailed it to the bathroom so I could read Gaara's note.

_Sakura,_  
_stay away from me. I'm not what, or who you_  
_think I am. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm an illegal_  
_cage fighter. You act fearless, but you don't know what harm_  
_I could bring you. I'm begging you to stay away from me._  
_Please, stay away from me. It's not that I want you to,_  
_its that I won't be the one to hurt you. I'm sorry._  
_Gaara._

The bathroom door opened just as I finished reading the letter. It was the girl from trig. who sat behind me. "So, Gaara gave you a note huh?" she asked. "I'm Temari, by the way, Gaara's my little brother. So's the idiot with the make up on his face." she continued.

"Uh yeah, I guess. It's more like a warning though. What does he mean by it? All it says is that he doesn't want me to get hurt." I told her, hoping she could help me understand.

"...He must like you, to tell you that. He's never done anything like that for anyone before. Not that he talks much, even to his siblings." she said, smiling. "Come on, let's go get some grub." Temari left the bathroom and motioned for me to follow her, I did, smelling something peculiarly familiar. "And this is the cafeteria" Temari laughed smiling.

"Ugh, this smells just like the food at my old school... looks like it too..." I told Temari as the lunch lady tipped some unidentifiable goo on my lunch tray. The look on my face must've been hilarious because the look Temari gave me said she thought it would freeze that way. "What?" I asked her as she led me to an already full table, and motioned me to sit down.

"Hey Gaara, scoot over so Saku can have a place to sit." She ordered her brother. As soon as he did I sat myself and my tray down, my thigh touching his. I quickly ate my lunch as Temari introduced me to the group. Kiba, a tan boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a red triangle on each cheek. Hinata, a very shy, very pale girl with shoulder blade length midnight blue hair, and pupil-less eyes with a very light lavender tint. Shino, a boy with dark hair and sunglasses, who hid in a hood, and spoke very little. Naruto, a very blonde, very loud and tan boy, who spoke before he thought, and was most likely in a fight every day due to the noise he made. Shikamaru, the self proclaimed lazy head, with a spiky brown ponytail and brown eyes, who's catch phrase was 'troublesome'. Ino, a blond haired, blue eyed girl, who apparently liked the color purple. Choji, a larger boy who had red brown hair and dark eyes. Neji, a boy who looked like Hinata but a little tanner and with black waist length hair. Tenten a girl with brown eyes and hair that was in two buns. Rock lee a boy who had to love the color green because that's all he was wearing, with black bowl cut hair and black eyes. Sai, an artist who had paint on his face, black hair and eyes as well. Sasuke, a pissed looking boy with midnight blue/black hair that was spiky and black eyes. and of course, the Idiot himself, Kankuro, He had purple make-up on his face brown messy hair and brown eyes. "So, my new name is Saku huh?" I asked, The rest of the table just nodded, and continued to eat their lunches. Once they had stopped paying attention to me I dug a pen out of my sock and wrote a note to Gaara on the back of his. I could hear him and Kankuro talking about me.

_'I'll wait'_ I thought, _'this might be worth a new school, and hiding from my dad...'_

_Gaara,_  
_ I'm not what you think I am either. You've heard_  
_ the name black widow? That's me. I'm just like you._  
_ I don't get hurt so don't worry about me._  
_ Sakura._

I slipped him the note, asked a couple more questions, and started talking to Hinata and Tenten, asking where the best stores were and when the best sales were. Just as the bell went off to signal the end of lunch a girl with red hair walked up to me and poured her tomato soup on me.  
"Hello Freak," she said, looking like she wanted me dead. "My name's Karin. Just so you know, Sasuke is mine. Stay away from him."

"Sorry to disappoint you bitch, but it's obvious that he likes someone else." I told her, finding the way she was standing to be a useful bit of information for fighting her. With her arms crossed, and shoulders back, her high heels would only hamper her attempt to fight back. In less than two seconds I had a plan of attack ready for action.

"Oh, really now? who's the slut? YOU?" she shrieked.

"The only slut I see here is you, Karin-Chan. Oh, by the way I have something for you." I said calmly, while reaching around and hugging her, smearing the soup that she dumped on me, all over her shirt too.

"You bitch!" she shrieked even louder this time. My new found friends just laughed at this. Until she smacked me. that's when I tackled her to the ground, and grabbed her by the collar.

"OK Karin-Chan, if you want to fight with me I suggest you take some MMA lessons before you even try." I told her, my voice hard enough and sharp enough to cut glass.

"Bitch, I'm going to take you out, I don't need lessons." she said sounding pissed.

"I know your type, You _think_ you're just as tough as me." I said "You _think_ that you can take me, beat me up, and that I'll be afraid of you. Right? You've never been so wrong. In the _real world_ people like _you_ get killed every day, people like _you_ die because they _think_ they can fight, but they can't." I whispered in her ear.

"You don't know me!" she yelled "You don't know anything about me!" at this, she flipped me onto my back and punched me in the throat. I proceeded to get up, a feat she obviously thought I wouldn't be able to do, and wheezed, "If you want me to fight you, I'll meet you in the park down the road from here. Be there at 7:00 sharp. Bring all of your friends, I want them to see you get your ass kicked."

"Fine. I'll be there. Just make sure that you don't chicken out, Freak. I don't think that would be good for your reputation."

"Karin-Chan, you shouldn't worry about me. You should be worrying about you." I told her as I walked away.

Gaara p.o.v. - Lunch -

"Hey Gaara, scoot over so Saku can have a place to sit." Temari told me, motioning for Sakura to sit down and eat. I moved over, and Sakura sat down, her thigh touching mine, right shoulder brushing my left with her every move. Temari immediately started to introduce Sakura to every one who was present.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro leaned closer to me so that he wouldn't be over heard, "you like her don't you?" It must have been obvious if _HE_ had picked up on it.

"No. Just curious about her, I think shes one of us. She's not afraid of me, told me she could take care of herself when I told her to stay away or she'd get hurt. She looks fragile, but I don't think she's any where near as fragile as everyone takes her for, I think its a show." I said, looking to my left only to find a very... blank look on a pink haired girls face.

"Gaara, so long as I'm around you, or even within hearing, I suggest that you don't talk about me like I'm invisible." She looked at Kankuro and then me, as if to say ' do it again and find out what cruel, sadistical punishment I'll put you both through'. Kankuro visibly paled, and I'm sure I looked surprised, I hadn't thought she'd be paying attention, even if she could hear us talking.

"How'd you know -"Temari told me he"- Sakura pointed at me with her chopsticks - "doesn't pass notes, or talk much. Pretty much, she said that you"- pointing at me again, between bites - "don't care about anyone, or at least anyone in general. Even your family, and if you do, which I think you do, you don't show it. You should tell her that you care about your family at least." As she said this, she slipped a note into my lap, her small hand gently resting on my leg, I took her hand just long enough to take the note from her. She then leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Gaara, are you the sandman?"

"Yes, And if I'm the sandman, then you're the Black Widow." I whispered back.

"Yeah..." came a soft reply. As if our exchange of words had never happened, Sakura started talking to Tenten and Hinata looking for the best shoe shops, or whatever it is that girls have endless energy to shop for.

A few minutes later the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and the groups surrounding tables started to disperse. Karin, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, happened to walk by, and just so 'accidentally' spill tomato soup on Sakura. The only response was the sharp intake of breath someone might take if they had just gotten soup dumped on them.

"Hello Freak," she said, looking like she wanted Sakura dead. "My name's Karin. Just so you know, Sasuke is mine. Stay away from him."

"Sorry to disappoint you bitch, but it's obvious that he likes someone else." she said, it was obvious that she _wanted _ to fight, already amped, almost looking for the fight that was bound to happen.

"Oh, really now? who's the slut? YOU?" Karin shrieked.

"The only slut I see here is you, Karin-Chan. Oh, by the way I have something for you." Sakura said as she reached around Karin, and hugged her, smearing the soup that she dumped on Sakura, all over her shirt too.

"You bitch!" Karin shrieked even louder this time. The group we had been sitting in just laughed. Until Karin swung first, that's when Sakura tackled her to the ground, and grabbed her by the collar.

"OK Karin-Chan, if you want to fight with me I suggest you take some MMA lessons before you even try." Sakura told her, in a voice hard enough and sharp enough to cut glass.

"Bitch, I'm going to take you out, I don't need lessons." Karin said furious.

"I know your type, You _think_ you're just as tough as me." Sakura said, "You _think_, that you can take me on, beat me up, and that I'll be afraid of you. Right? You've never been so wrong. In the _real world_ people like _you_ get killed every day, people like _you_ die because they _think_ they can fight, but they can't." Sakura whispered in her ear.

"You don't know me!" Karin yelled "You don't know anything about me!" At this, Karin flipped Sakura onto her back and punched punched her in the throat. Sakura got up, a feat Karin obviously thought Sakura wouldn't be able to do, and spoke,well wheezed really. It's hard to speak after just been punched in the throat.

"If you want me to fight you, I'll meet you in the park down the road from here. Be there at 7:00 sharp. Bring all of your friends, I want them to see you get your ass kicked." Sakura said, a new, even more dangerous tone in her voice.

"Fine. I'll be there. Just make sure that you don't chicken out Freak. I don't think that would be good for your reputation."

"Karin-Chan, you shouldn't worry about me. You should be worrying about you." Sakura told her as everyone walked away.

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter 2!

Let me know what you think, ALL reviews welcome! Especially constructive criticism.

thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	3. After school and new aquaintences

A/N. My Japanese dictionary is only English-Japanese, so if any of the Japanese is incorrect, please forgive me, and please tell me what the correct word or phrase is. Thanks!

* * *

The Ring.

Ch. 3

Kurosawa - p.o.v.

Banging on the door, a man walks down stairs, and peeks through the peep-hole in the door. Shaking, and sweating begin. The man inside the door is Haruno Kurosawa, the father of Haruno Sakura. He has borrowed and gambled his way so far into debt with the worst of the worst, Subaku no Kuroi, Yakuza boss of the Flying Blades. He owned the rings in which Sakura fought, and in which her father drank and gambled his way towards death. The men outside are two of Mr. Subaku's henchmen. Both in all black western style suits and slicked back hair. one of them is already getting his pistol ready. With two of them at the only door, and no escape from the fenced in back yard Kurosawa is left with no choice but to open the front door, lest they men outside come in by force.

"Boss isn't happy. He want's his money. Today." More pounding, "Open the door, we know you're in there."

"Tell him to wait. I'll have it next week, I mean it this time." Kurosawa said, through the door, trying to keep his panic in check and not let it show in his voice...

* * *

Sakura - p.o.v.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." I said, as I grabbed some stray napkins off of a table and tried to mop some of the tomato soup from my shirt. Walking away I could hear Karin calling me names, and talking shit.

"Sakura, you didn't tell us that you could fight!" Temari exclaimed, as she caught up to me in the hall as I walked towards my next class.

"You didn't ask," I tell her, "In my shoes, it's fight or die."

"Hey Temari, she's got Gaara beat 5-3." Kankuro said as he walked by, and into the class room.

"Please tell me that you talk more than Gaara." Temari begged

"I'm not much of a talker, sorry. I usually have too much to do to take time for breathing. I only speak if I need information like where to find the best stores for deals or shoes."

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Naruto asked as he walked into his classroom across the hall

"My dad!" I yelled to him as I ducked into my class. Looking around, I saw that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a boy I hadn't seen before were there. Said 'new' boy had long black hair in a low pony tail, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. When he turned around I saw who it_ really was._

"Itachi!" I squeaked, running to him and hugging him tightly. "I thought you were in college."

"No, Sakura, I see you haven't changed" He smirked, and hugged me back. "why are you covered in soup?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I got soup dumped on me, apparently some slut named Karin likes your little brother. I guess she thought I wanted him as mine and that Sasuke's hers." explanation complete, I looked for something to try and remove the soup from my shirt. The room was like someone's house, maybe better, it had a stove, sink and counters/cupboard, fridge, tables and chairs, a couple of couches, a microwave by the sink next to the fridge, some bookshelves packed with books on the opposite wall, next to a washer and dryer, and a computer lab next to some desks in the middle.

"Sakura, Gaara said that you could borrow his gym clothes if you wanted too," Temari said as she elbowed Gaara, and Kankuro directing their attention to the board at the front of the room with the homework assignment.

"No, I didn't Temari, I said that you should borrow your clothes to her."

"Gaara, my clothes won't fit her, she's too skinny - no offense Sakura. Yours on the other hand Gaara, are about the same size and should fit her perfectly."

"Temari-" Gaara began as the late bell rang, and Tsunade and a blonde guy walked into the room, talking about the 'new student' and how she was probably lost in the school looking for her next class.

"Ah, Sakura, you made it," Tsunade mused, "I was wondering how you are doing, but I see that you've gotten soup dumped on you. Who did it? Karin? She should know I always check on the new students, I'll have to suspend her again... So, how are you doing so far?" she inquired going to the cupboard and getting a book and some laundry soap out. "Shizune is getting your new uniform, as soon as she gets here with it, you can go change and then we can wash your clothes. This is your teacher, Inoichi-San."

"Konnichi wa, Sakura."

"Konnichi wa, Sensei."

"Sakura, did Karin dump her soup on you?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Temari nodding vigorously in answer to the question. "Temari, did you see this happen?"

"Hai."

"Gaara?"

"Hai."

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah, I was sitting next to Gaara, who was sitting next to Sakura, when it happened."

"OK guys, you can tell me your side of the story, or I can look at the tapes. Your choice." Tsunade warned. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other, then at me.

"Ok," I said "we'll tell you. Kankuro you're up you were the farthest from it, you probably had the best view."

" OK, um... It was a few minutes after the warning bell after lunch, Karin walked over, 'spilled' her soup on Sakura, and told her to stay away from Sasuke, calling Sakura a freak. Sakura told her that Sasuke obviously liked someone else, called her a slut, and hugged Karin like the were best-friends getting over a fight. Karin flipped out, called Sakura a bitch, and swung, Sakura tackled her, and grabbed her by the collar. Sakura then warned Karin to take some fighting lessons. Karin told Sakura that she didn't _need_ lessons. Sakura called her bluff and Karin freaked out because it was obvious Sakura knew what she's talking about when it comes to how preppy girls like Karin think. Then sakura let Karin go, Grabbed some napkins from a table and told us to follow her and get to class." Kankuro said in a rush like he had just met the father of the girl he was dating.

" Any comments you three?" Tsunade asked us waiting.

"How did you know it was Karin?" I asked "you already watched the video didn't you? that's why you said we had a chance to tell you our story, you wanted to see what I'd do in a situation like this, didn't you?

"Yes, I did Sakura. How clever for you to have been the only one to catch this. Don't even try to say that you caught it too, Kankuro. The look on your face says you didn't even think of it until she said it. Inoichi-San I believe this earns Sakura an 'A' in this class, does it not?"

"It does, Only a very bright student could have caught a plan like that, especially one who has not taken psychology before. Sakura, the home work is on the board, Gaara can help you if you don't understand something. Here is your book." he said as he sat down behind his desk and started to grade homework. Just then Shizune walked in, with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Sakura-San, here's your new uniform, you can go change now." She said ushering me out of the room and to the nearest girls bathroom.

"Thank-you Shizune-San, but you can just call me Sakura, I'm not much for the honorifics."

"Ok, Sakura, you go ahead and change, then get to class, here's your new schedule, and a map so you know where to go. Good luck!" she said as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone to change.

The rest of the day went by just fine, no other mishaps until I got to my last class of the day, Biology, where I slipped and fell down, right into someones lap. Gaara's lap, in front of his older siblings."Hi guys, sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to fall in your lap." I said as I got up and nervously scratched the back of my head. "Are you OK?"

"Hn."

"Oi! Pinky! are you going to introduce yourself, or am I going to have to do it myself?" the teacher asked, He had white spiky hair, a brown eye(the other was covered by what looked like a head band.) and wore baggy black pants and a green vest covered in pockets.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. There happy?"

Yes, I am Hatake Kakashi. welcome to biology. Come get your book."

* * *

Sakura - p.o.v.

When I got home, there were two black SUV's in my driveway, and two big, angry looking guys guarding my front door, which was open, and had more big angry looking guys dragging my father out.

"Excuse me, but who are you? and what are you going to do to him?" I asked, not sure that I wanted an answer.

"See! I told you that she would come home!" My father said, with a relieved look on his face.

"Shut up. It's your fault they're here. Why _are_ you here?" I asked already knowing why they had decided to visit, though wanting some form of confirmation.

"Boss said to get his money. Your daddy's in a lot of trouble with our boss. He owes Boss a lot of money."

"How much?" I asked, not liking how this guy was talking; it was very obvious that his boss wasn't the type to give his money out for free. The big guy just looked at me like I was stupid.

"I asked you a question, How much does my father owe?"

"Boss didn't say. Just to come get the guy that owed him the money."

"Put his scummy ass down. You don't know where it's been. Wait here, I'll be right back, then you're going to take me to visit your boss." I ran in the house, changed into a pair of pants that I could fight in and a black tank top; just because I _could_ fight in a skirt, didn't mean that I was _going_ to. Grabbing the screwdriver off of my desk I unscrewed the air vent in the wall, and grabbed the duffel bag I'd stashed there. It was full of hundreds, fifties, and twenties that I'd stolen from my father. Who knew what he did with my winnings from the fights. And not bothering to clean up and replace the air vent, ran down the stairs to the cars in the driveway.

"Look missy, we aren't takin' you with us."

"Why not? Seems to me, your boss isn't going to want to clean up, something like...say a dead body. Now is he?"

* * *

After a 45 minute drive we got to an office building, or that's what it looked like. By this point I knew that my father was going to try and sell me some how, whether as a slave of some sort, or for my winnings to go straight to The guy he had borrowed the money from. I wasn't sure, but he _was_ going to try. The guys in front got out, telling myself and my father to do so as well. We did. they led us into the most extravagant building I've _ever_ seen, let alone been in. The floors were polished black marble, the waiting area immaculate, and the signs on the secretary's desk had to be at least 10 karat gold.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked, she was a pretty girl, couldn't have been older than 23.

"We need to see Mr. Subaku. Is he available?" Big guy number one asked.

"One moment please." The girl started to pick up the phone, "Your names please, so I can tell him who is asking to see him."

"Tell him, that we have a package for him, he will know who we are." she did as asked, or told really, as there had been no asking.

"Yes Sir, I'll send them right up Sir. Thank you sir." she hung up the phone and said "You can go up, the elevators are down the hall to your left, on the right side, please enjoy your visit and have a good day."

"You too." I said, the poor girl looked so scared after having talked to the 'boss' of the Yakuza that she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Thank you." With that being said, I was dragged off to meet the head guy of the infamous Yakuza. After a few minutes of being stuck inside an elevator I was getting restless, small spaces tended to make me more tense than a trip to the dentists office. unfortunately the boss was of course on the top floor; and taking the stairs was not an option. After a few more minutes we managed to get to the top floor, but being told that we had to wait for 'Subaku to get out of his meeting.' So we waited... and waited... and waited. After a good half hour of waiting in a very luscious front office/waiting area with leather couches, and a decent vending machine, we finally got to see the boss him self.

The boss was in his mid to late forties, going gray, with a somewhat wrinkled face, but other than that, he looked kind, or at least to me he looked kind. His office was huge, it had a full size refrigerator, a couple of what I believed to were cashmere couches, a couple of matching arm chairs a desk made of oak, and various other rich people goodies that you would see in a nice office. Plus the things that one would see in the Yakuza's leaders office. The people around me were cringing. I stepped up to the plate, speaking first.

"Konban wa, my name is Haruno Sakura, I have come to an understanding that my father Haruno Kurosawa, has borrowed a great sum of money, and that you want it back. I have some of it on me, about a million yen. But I would like to know how much he owes you. Would you please tell me how much my father owes you, so that we can come to a way of payment?" Mr. Subaku looked, pleased, that I was willing to take some sort of responsibility.

"Miss Haruno, My name is Subaku Tanaka. Please have a set, would you like something to drink? One of you go get Miss Haruno a chair."

"No thank you."

"Well, let's see, your father has borrowed a great sum of money, like you've said. He has borrowed over three million yen. How do you think that you can pay for that? I don't mean to be offensive, but I don't see how some one as young as yourself can afford a sum like that. Do you?"

"Sir. Do you know who the Black Widow is?"

"Yes, I own most of the places she frequently fights in."

"You have the pleasure of speaking with her, Sir. I am the Black Widow. I earn about three million a month, on average. So yes, young as I may be, I believe that I have a way to pay it back. So how about a hundred thousand a week, unless I'm simply not winning, at which it'll be fifty thousand, and the remainder of the hundred at which time I can pay it. But in return, my father is _Never_ allowed to borrow money from you, or any of your associates again, nor gamble in any of your establishments again. Sound fair?"

"Make it two hundred thousand a week, and he brings his own cash, no option of borrowing money from myself of be able to borrow from my associates ever again."

"I can't go any higher than a hundred and fifty thousand a week but other than that, its a deal."

"How much is in the bag?"

"Exactly? The last time I counted it, I had 1.2 million."

"Give that to me now, I'll get my secretary to write up a payment contract, for one hundred thousand a week, under your conditions. To be paid on the Friday of every week."

"Deal. Now on the subject of my father himself. How is he to be punished? Honestly I would love to let you keep him here, but he_ is_ my father. I don't really care how so long as you don't kill him."

"I'll run it by you when I've thought of it."

"Thank you." I bowed, "If that is all Sir, I have a fight to be at in two hours. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, But who are you fighting? the fights don't start until later."

"It's just some one who has been bothering a friend of mine, I'm going to go very easy on her, but still teach her a lesson. A lesson that is long overdue."

"Good luck, Hanzou, take her home. And watch the fight, I want a report on how she does. As for you Kurosawa, we will talk. Tonight." The phone beeped, "Yes?"

"Sir, your children are here." the girl in the front office said,

"Send them in." they walked in, but who I saw was not who I expected to see. Temari was the first one into the room eyes downcast. Kankuro and Gaara followed, the way they were walking the same.

"Again Sir, Thank you. Have a good night." I bowed again, and went to leave.


	4. Temari is in some serious trouble

-Sorry for the long wait, I'm sorry to say that have had a very bad case of procrastination of all fun things because of finals for the first semester of school.- Gomenasai- I'm very sorry to say that I also have a slight case of writers block.- again Gomenasai- Please, forgive me all of my glorious readers, I beg of you; PLEASE! forgive me!

I obviously don't own this series, just this particular plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. silver-footsteps owns the names Black widow and the Sandman.

* * *

Sakura p.o.v.

Hanzou gave me a ride home. "How long have you been in the fights?" he asked me, keeping his attention on the road.

"um..." I thought for a moment, "I've been in the fights ever since I can remember. I started when I was about 7 I think, just after my Kaa-San died. I can barely remember a time when I wasn't in them." I said, looking at him. "Why?"

"My sister was in them." he whispered, as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "She was stabbed by an opponent with her own knife. She died doing something that she hated. A girl named Karin stabbed her in the throat. But for some reason, she died with a smile on her face." He spoke with an audible sound of needing to cry, but not wanting to in front of someone; especially a stranger.

"Hikari." I breathed out, I should've known, he looked just like she had when she was alive.

"What did you just say?"

"Hikari. Her name was Hikari wasn't it?" I asked breathlessly, hoping that it wasn't the girl I thought it was

"How do you know what her name was?"

"She was the only one nice to me, she helped me tape my hands, and told me who was the strongest, the weakest, the fastest. She told me their fighting styles, I remember that fight. It was the first fight I had ever watched, and she told me not to worry. She said I'd do great, novice or not, I'd always win. I've never forgotten what she told me, she saved my life many times. I never got the chance to thank her."

"You knew her? She helped you?, typical Hikari, always has to help those in need, even if they will be her opponents in a fight later on."

"You should be proud of her, She was very strong, and VERY nice. The nicest person I know."

"I am, I just didn't get a chance to tell her how proud of her I was." Hanzou looked at me as he pulled into my driveway. "I'll wait here, then you can give me the directions to the place you're supposed to meet the nights opponent."

"Ok, be out in a jiff." I ran inside to get my gloves and some tape, just because I didn't like this girl, doesn't mean I wanted to seriously hurt her. I only wanted to teach her a lesson. Having grabbed everything I needed, I stopped at my mothers shrine in my room,  
"Kaa-San, help me to not hurt her, but to teach her the lesson she needs..." I prayed silently, hoping that this prayer would be heard and answered. Having grabbed the things that I needed, I ran outside after resetting the alarm, and locked the door before going back to the car.

"Ok, let's go." I said as I got into the car.

* * *

Gaara p.o.v.- After school

"Temari, what's for dinner?" Kankuro yelled to his older sister, in her room. "All we have are things like dried bonito flakes and soy sauce."

"So go to the store and- Temari was cut off by the phone- "moshi-moshi? mm, mm hm, hai, we'll he there in a bit. Sayonara."

"Hey, Temari, who was that?"

"It was Dad's secretary, go change he wants to see us. and while you're at it, go grab Gaara. Tell him whats going on." Temari told Kankuro,  
"We'll grab some food on the way."

"Gaara, let's go, dad wants us." Kankuro said through my bedroom door, "Gaara, let's go!" Kankuro said as he pounded on my door.

"Hold on, It's not like hes going to kill us because we're later than normal." I replied, annoyed, "I'll be there in a second."

"Well you better hurry up, Temari's getting in one of her moods."

* * *

"Temari, did they say what he wanted with us?" I asked as I pulled a black hoodie on, while walking out of the house.

"No, they never have, they probably never will." She answered, while getting in the drivers seat. "Kankuro what do you want to eat, I'm not going to stop at three places for food." Said Temari as she started the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Don't care so long as its not Mc Donald's." Kankuro said indifferently, from the back seat where he couldn't bother Temari.

"Ichiraku's sounds good, how about there?" I asked, turning my iPod on and putting my earbuds in, and leaning my head against the window. The next thing I knew, I was getting hit in the shoulder, being told to 'get your ass up or I'm going to kick your ass.' by Temari. or really just reading her lips, because I couldn't hear her because of the earbuds blasting some much needed Maximum the Hormone into my ears. "I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled as I 'got my ass up' in Temari's words.

"Sheesh, Temari, he just woke up, give him a few minutes to actually_ wake up_." kankuro said, only ticking Temari off further.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Because I don't believe I did." Temari raged, obviously ticked off at something someone did. Probably from someones bad driving on the highway. She tended to get extremely angry when someone cut her off.

"Temari, chillax ok? I'll drive the rest of the way." said kankuro, as he tried to get the keys out of Temari's hands yet again.

"No. If anyone drives my car it'll be Gaara._ Not_ you." Temari said as she got out of the car, and grabbing her messenger bag.

"Fine." kankuro huffed as he got out of the car as well, "Gaara, you comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be in in a second." I said as I began to stretch my arms over my head, and rocking my head from side to side trying to work out any kinks in my neck.

* * *

It was about 3:45 when we got to the office where our father had called us to. Temari, like always barged right in disturbing everything that was going on, earning us extremely dirty looks until the occupants of the office in front realized exactly who we were. leaning on the desk in front of the receptionist, Temari spoke "Our father called us. Is he in his office?"

the receptionist trembled,"Yes, miss he is, but-" Temari was already walking away.

"Hey there cutie, whats your name?" Kankuro said as he tried to flirt with her.

"M-m-Mai." she stammered blushing at him.

"Kankuro, let's go. Now." I said as I drug him down the hall to the elevators where Temari was waiting for us.

"Kankuro, What was that?" She asked, tapping her left foot and punching the call button for the elevator.

"I was trying to get a date, that's what." He defended, trying to hide the blush of having been caught and reprimanded by his older sister.

"you know that's not allowed Kankuro."

"So? I won't be under someone's control for my entire life!"

"..." Ding! the bell for the elevator chimed.

* * *

As we walked into the front office on the top floor, the receptionist there called our father in his office, hidden behind that stupid door.

"Sir, your children are here." the girl in the front office said, having put the phone on speaker.

"Send them in." We walked in, but who I saw was not who I expected to see. Temari was the first one into the room eyes downcast. Kankuro and I followed, the way we were walking the same. Except when I heard _her_ voice, I looked at her, wondering why she was here.

"Again Sir, Thank you. Have a good night." She bowed and left.

"Gaara, come here." I walked closer, a neutral look on my face. "You like her don't you?" he said quietly, looking past me, to my brother and sister.

"Hn." I met his eyes, and held it.

"Yes, or no?"

"As a friend. Yes, why?" I asked letting my face go into the face of someone who has no emotions, and trying to relax completely in general; knowing my father would sense the tense-ness and use it against me. If he knew I worried about her... now _that _ was a reason to worry.

"Good." He said, as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the desk, hands under his chin. "Befriend her, make her want to be on a four man team with you and your brothers. The team preliminaries are in three months. Get her on your team in two."

"And what if she already has a team of her own? what then?" I ask, trying to think of a way I can get her out of this. The team fights are even worse than the one-on-one's, the only way to win is to kill at least one person on the opposite team.

"Then you make her join this one, using whatever means necessary, I don't care what you have to do. Just do it." His voice was dropping the care he had had just moments before, stealing the room of any heat that had been there.

"Father," Temari spoke up, "Shouldn't we just try to befriend her for now? It seems as though she hates fighting. I know we haven't known her for long, but I'm sure she hates it. This morning at lunch, she got into a fight but almost balked at the end, when she told the girl she was fighting to meet her else where off of school property tonight. I really don't think she likes fighting. father, I think we need to, and should, find someone else." Temari bowed as she finished speaking, obviously a bit amazed at the fact that she had just spoken to her father in a very unseemly. She had just spoken back to someone in a very powerful position in a VERY un seemly way,

"Temari, what is this about a certain boy named Nara?" Kuroi said, as he leaned back in his chair and motioned for a maid to bring him some tea. "I hear that you two are going out. That you two are planning to get married. That you're pregnant with his child. Is any of this true?"

"Yes father. It is." Temari sank to the floor in the lowest bow she could manage, as her fan was strapped to her back.

"How much, how much of these rumors are true Temari? Tell me the truth." Kuroi bellowed, making the made jump and Kankuro flinch. Boy Kankuro was glad it wasn't him being yelled at, but he certainly didn't wish this on Temari.

Temari bowed lower if such a thing was possible, "That we are dating, and we have been talking about getting married. But I _Am Not_ pregnant. Father, if at any time I wish you to trust me, this is that time. I've never spent more that five minutes in a room alone with him or any other boy excluding family. I am only 19, I do not need a child, nor do I want one. Not right now at the least, I have plenty of time for kids after I finish school."

"Did I not tell you that dating was not allowed? Did I not tell you that liking someone causes weakness in a fight against them? Have I not warned you against the repercussions of these, _your_ actions?"

"You have father. But I'm not sorry. I cannot apologize for something I am not sorry for. I don't care what you do to me. Do what ever you wish to punish me, I'd rathe-" Temari cut herself off at this point, knowing that she had already said too much.

"You'd rather what, Temari? You'd rather what?"

* * *

A/N: Gaara's dad calls Temari and Kankuro his 'brothers' because in the ring there are no 'girls' in the fights. Just men. to be in the fights, one has to be the toughest of the tough. thus if one is physically a girl, she won't make it in the fights. She just won't be strong enough or tough enough.


	5. Woah, Did I do That?

alas, my dear readers, I am back, but only for a short bit. I joined track so my chapters, sporadic as they were, are going to get worse, as practice starts this upcoming Monday.

anyways, on to the story...ohhh...yeah... standard disclaimer is applied. Its obvious that I don't in any way am brilliant enough to write Naruto plots that don't suck...

A/N: the fight scene is awful, but I don't know how to write better fight scenes. If you have any tips, PLEASE tell me! I would love to learn how to better bring you, my readers stories.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.  
As Hanzou drove me to the park down the road from the school, I realized, that maybe Karin, the Karin that I was supposed to fight was that Karin that killed Hikari. The hair color matched, and their attitudes did too. "Oh shite." I muttered, "This is going to be fun."

"Whats wrong, are you ok?" Hanzou asked slowing down readying to pull over.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy. I think I know who killed Hikari. I think I go to school with her. I think it's the girl I'm fighting at the park tonight." Hanzou slammed on the brakes. My body lurched forwards in my seat, only to be caught by the seat belt.

"No. You are not fighting her. If my boss finds out that I let you get yourself killed because of a school brawl he'll kill _me_ understood?" A horn honked behind us.

"Too bad. I fight on _my_ commands, _not_ yours, deal with it. If I don't do this, I won't be able to live it down. That part doesn't matter, what matters is that I take her out _before_ she can take me out. If I don't do that tonight, I won't get another chance. She'll kill me, literally. Before I even know it. Do you want that? Because I sure as hell do not!" I was nearly yelling by this point, as I _did not_ want to die within the next few weeks. I was going to kick this girls ass and teach the bitch a lesson or two on who to pick fights with and who not to pick fights with.

"Not particularly, and it wouldn't be a bad thing knowing that the person who killed my sister was being punished for her actions..." he trailed off as he pulled the SUV up to the curb. "Looks like no ones here yet." he said, "want to go back?"

"No. She'll be here,and she's gonna bring all her friends I'm sure." I got out and started stretching, not so much as to keep from pulling a muscle, but because it was a nervous habit I'd picked up from my first few weeks in the fights. I'd been so nervous then, it was hell. I would literally be puking my guts out as I walked into the ring but by the time I got there, I was fine.

"Sakura, someones pulling up." Hanzou said as he got out and helped me to tape my hands. The car pulling up was a black Toyota, four door, and filled to the brim with people. Itachi got out of the drivers side, and none other than the Hoshigaki Kisame got out of the passenger side. two other people I didn't recognize got out of the back.

"Itachi, I didn't know that you hung out with Kisame-Chan. Did he tell you how I kicked his ass last night?" I asked, while teasing Kisame.

"Since when do you get to call me by my first name! And I'm_ not_ a Chan!" Kisame roared he got a little bit closer, but he stayed his distance.

"I get to call you by what ever I want since I kicked your ass. Last night. That's when." I said, as I walked over to Itachi and hugged him. "Back up." I whispered into his ear, He knew what I meant. I had trusted Itachi to be my back up in double matches since day one it seemed.

"Would I let you down?" he asked, quietly in answer to my comment, hugging me back.

"Never. You know that once I could I'd be kicking _your_ ass, instead of Kiasame's. Were you there last night, at the fights?"

"Mm. You did well, especially against the trio from sound. Although they should not have made you fight them without backup." I sat down on the curb at his words.

"You don't think that I hurt any of them majorly do you? Oh Kami, what if I _did_ hurt them really bad? Their boss's and trainers will probably beat them more, or kill them! What did I do? What did I _do_?" I hid my face in my hands and started to hyperventilate into them, trying to remember last night and the fights even though I didn't really want to remember them.

"Sakura, calm down. I was there, I saw what you did. You only knocked them out, and you made sure that they were ok before you let someone lead you out of the ring. they will be ok. you on the other hand won't be unless you get it together and get up, clam down, and breathe." Itachi gently grabbed my arms and pulled me into a standing position. "Sakura, look at me. I won't let you hurt Karin, even though she deserves it. You know, and I know, that she's not worth it. Now, you need to snap out of it, and get back into the scary shell that you've formed for the world to see."

* * *

_Flashback._

"Who are you?" A teenage boy with long black hair asked me.

"M-my n-name is Haruno Sakura. W-who are you?" I stuttered, and winced at the sound of it. _"I am a cage fighter dammit! get it together!_" I thought. "And why are you standing behind me?"

"I'm looking for someone that I can trust to not stab me in the back in my next fight, I need a back up. I'm in the next doubles fight, but the back up I had just got knocked out, I've seen you fight, will you be my back up?" He asked holding his hand out to shake mine. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you."

"Ok, but only if you promise not to laugh when I puke on the way out there. I get nervous..." I trailed off as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Deal. I can help with the nerves too. Try stretching every muscle that you can, it will give you something to concentrate on other that the up coming fight, and it masks nervousness. I can't help much with the puking part though, sorry." He said as someone walked into the waiting area for fighters who either didn't want to see the fights or were too nervous to stand on the sidelines like me.

"Sorry cousin, I knew that I should've waited to try and jump in till there were less people in there." The new boy looked just like Itachi, just a bit taller and older. "Who's the babe?" he asked shamelessly. I blushed and looked down, knowing that I was going to puke in just a couple more minutes.

"Shisui, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is my cousin, and old back up, Uchiha Shisui. Need I remind you that this is the girl that they call the Black widow? And that she is under age?"

"Uchiha! Have you found some for back up yet?" someone yelled from the hall.

"Yes." Itachi said. "We're coming."

"Hurry it up! The audience is getting impatient out here."

"Remember Sakura, I've got your back, You've got mine, we can, and we will win. Don't worry. I won't let them jump you."

"P-promise?"

"I promise."

_End flashback._

* * *

"Sakura? Itachi, do you need to tell us something? why are you holding that poor girl, she looks like she's going to puke." One of the unidentified people spoke as they walked up.

"Hi, Shisui. Long time no see." I said as I started to move. Itachi just held on tighter. "Let...go...don't...feel...so...goo-" Itachi let me go just as I retched into the grass beside me. It was all coming back. The fear, the memories, the nerves, all of it. The rumors said that when this happened to a fighter, a killer was being born. I didn't want to be a killer, But the only way to get away from this life and stop the problems from fighting for so long was to stop as soon as symptoms started and be put into an insane asylum for safekeeping. I don't know about them, but I do **_not_** want to be in an insane asylum for 'safekeeping' until I've been deemed safe enough to be put back into the human populous.

"Do you feel better Saku? Want some water?" Shisui asked, playing the role of the overly worried older brother that I would never get to have very well.

"Yes and no, no water, maybe a napkin though and my sanity if you can manage to find it. Thanks." I remarked sharply. "You wouldn't happen to have any food would ya? I haven't eaten since lunch. How did you guys even know that there was a fight tonight? I mean, it's not like the whole school saw it." Itachi looked bored as did Shisui.

"this school knows everything about anything that goes down. particularly if it's got a new student involved." Itachi said, handing me a paper towel.

"Great. So you're saying that at least a third of the school is liable to show up, just because this involves me, the 'new' student?" I said, after wiping my mouth and spitting a couple of times.

"Sakura!" Temari came running up to me "What's wrong? Did one of these guys hit you?" She frantically checked me over looking for obvious injuries.

"No 'Mari. I'm fine. I just got nervous and started puking is all. I'm fine now, you don't need to worry." I told her. Trying to escape her hugging me was like escaping the nightmares the plagued me, you couldn't. It didn't work. within the two seconds of her having been there Temari had managed to pin my arms at my sides and hug me. Which almost reduced me to tears.

"Temari, I think she wants you to let go of her." Kankuro said as he and Gaara walked up. Gaara had a take out bag in his hand.

"Shut up Kanky, Saku needs a hug." Temari said indignantly, hugging me tighter.

"Temari, she can't eat if you're hugging her. let her go so she can eat while it's warm-ish." Gaara handed me the bag, "We didn't know what you liked so we got a couple of things, you should eat it before it gets cold."

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to get me something to eat though. I could've eaten when I got home tonight."

"No you couldn't have, There's been a change in fight schedules. the fights start at nine tonight. hope you can fight random other people in that. cause were going to take you with us to the fights." Kankuro spoke as I dug into the food. They had gotten my favorite, Arby's.

"Yeah, I can why? I asked, even though it sounded more like 'Yeh, eh han, why?'.

"Our dad said that he wants to see you fight on a team. Temari got canned for a while. so we need a third. you're it I guess."

"Hold up, I don't fight in teams, just doubles. Either he can get rid of you too, or I don't fight for him. And even if that were to happen, I have a back up already. " I said, once again stuffing my mouth with food. "Look who's finally here guys. it's Karin bitch and her buddies. Hey, 'Tachi, you ready?" I asked starting to twitch and stretch, Itachi caught my eye, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Mm. I promise. Let's go." Itachi started walking instep with me but just a bit behind and to my right as I walked up to Karin and her fan group.

"Slut, who's the new boy? I thought that you weren't into the Uchihas? And I thought that I told you that Sasuke was mine."

"Look a little bit closer Karin, this isn't Sasuke. It's his much nicer, better looking, older brother, Itachi. How about a round of doubles, but you get to have a team, instead of just a partner. Sound good?"

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll announce that I am a slut and that you are a virgin, but if I win, you get a total makeover by me. You have five minutes to get a team ready, Deal?" I stuck out my hand as if to shake on it.

"Deal" Karin said, as three others walked up behind her. She grabbed my hand and one of her friends started counting from three.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

I faked towards her left, and jabbed for her ribs with my elbow. She dodged, and one of her friends Suigetsu I think his name was grabbed me by the hair, pulling me back. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and cut the hair that she was holding. I figure, it's just hair, I'd rather lose my hair than my life. Hair will grow back, your life, not so much.

"I don't think so bitch, you aren't going anywhere where I can't see you." Said Karin as she lunged for my clothes, barely managing to get a grasp on my hoodie. I swung around so quickly she lost her hold and punched her in the face. The small crowd had grown, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sai had also shown up, and all of them had brought friends by the look of the crowd. They were all cheering, while Karin's small group had resorted to booing me and calling me names. Big whoop, I got that type of crap in any fight.

Itachi already had one person on the ground bloody and unconscious by the look of it, and had an arm around his throat. I threw my knife on the ground and kicked it towards him, hoping he wouldn't have to use it on Juugos arm.

Karin got the next hit, hitting me in the face and then the back of the head as I spun around. Damn, The girl hit hard, This girl could give Kisame a run for his money on who hit harder. Before I could recover, She tackled me to the ground and started going for the knife that I'd dropped when she hit me the first time. She left one vital opening, she didn't pin my arms down. She was sitting on my hips rendering my legs useless, but she didn't think about how strong I was because before she knew it, our roles had reversed, I was sitting on her _and_ pinning her arms.

"Bitch! Get off me!" She shrieked, struggling to get up, or gain leeway in getting up. I managed to punch her in the face before Suigetsu got an arm around my neck and pull me off of her. Scrabbling for grip on his arm, kicking at her, to at least keep her out of arms reach I grabbed his hair and began bashing the back of my head into his nose. Three hits and he let go, dazed and confused, maybe even concussed. Karin, having given up on being able to hit me had joined Juugo in subduing Itachi. I Launched myself at Juugo, knowing that once Juugos hold on Itachi had lessened he had a chance to fight back. Knocking Juugo and Itachi down may have worked for him, but Karin had the perfect chance to pin me on my stomach, which she did; not that I blame her. Somehow I managed to reverse the hold and grabbed her by the hair and started to bash her head into the ground, I don't know when Itachi and Gaara pulled me off of her, but I do know that she wasn't moving when I got up.

"Is she ok? Did I do that to her? Oh Kami, is she ok? What did I do? Tell me! Itachi! Tell me!" I started yelling as he forced me into Temari's car, "Itachi, tell me! Please! I'm begging you! Tell me!" My voice had reached the point of no return on feminine or masculine gender. Had you not been looking at me, you would have thought that I was a teenage boy, on the last dregs of puberty.

"Gaara, Explain to her that she'll be ok, and what ever you do, Do Not, I repeat, _Do Not_ let her fight until I get there and have talked to her. Understood?"

"Hai. I'll take care of her." At that, the car door shut and Temari started driving off towards the fights. I started to silently cry.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked, trying to betray no emotion.

"Yes. She's probably concussed also, she'll be fine. Try to rest, I know that you didn't mean to hurt her. It's going to be ok. It'll all be ok." Gaara said, as he pulled me into his lap.

* * *

As always, I would love to hear what you think, perhaps you've found a mistake that I have not. If so, please point it out, and I will try to fix them in the future. Ja Ne!


	6. A bit of Relapse into Her past

Quick author's note; I'm very sorry for not having updated. I have no acceptable excuses, but I'll give you the ones that have helped delay the update. 1) My computer got a virus, when I took it to get fixed, they couldn't fix it. so I got a new one. 2)the time it took to ship the new computer was almost a full two weeks, sheesh, did they carry it on foot? and three, i have been busy with doctors because my haert apparently beats abnormally so iI'm not allowed to run track until I've been okay-ed to run.4) I just got a job on top of track meets and school and homework so life is VERY buys right now.

I do not own Naruto. I wish I did.

* * *

Gaara P.O.V.

I've never seen a girl fight like her before. It was amazing. Sakura had All the time in the world to breath . If I had been Karin I would have turned tail and ran even before the fight had started. The waves of hatred, and animosity were that bad. Sakura was bad ass, I'll give her that, but the look in her eyes said that she didn't really want to fight. Her eyes were blank, blanker than I've ever seen someones eyes go before.

As people started to show up, she had gotten more separated from us, she just kinda sat there, waiting for something, but as if even she didn't know what she was waiting for. it was actually very sad, to watch as the light in her visibly faded from sight. As her actions became robotic motions, instead of feelings. I wish I could have stopped this fight before it had gotten to this point. Sakura obviously hated fighting, I should have known. If only I had known.

Itachi P.O.V.

When Sakura stood up, it was obvious she was going to crash and I would be there, as I had been in the beginning. About three months after she had gotten into the fights we had become friends, not just doubles or backups for each other.

Like always, she blacked out near the end of the fight, and like always we had to pull her off of the poor soul getting their ass kicked. Like always, someone passing by this rare out of doors fight had called the police and I had to get Sakura out of there. Only this time i had help from an unlikely source, Subaku no Gaara. Who had a car and an undisclosed location where I could find them and calm Sakura down.

I shoved Sakura in his car and told him to take her to the fights, Just that he couldn't let her fight untill I had spoken with Sakura. When I arrived, you wouldn't even have immagined what she was doing. She was crying.

I have seen Sakura cry only once, and that was on the anniversary of her mothers death. the same day that her father raped her for the first time. That was the last time I was ever blessed enough to see her show any emotion.

Looking in at Sakura, It was a bad thing, she may have been crying, but even when she cries, she has no tears. Sakura was crying, really crying, with tears and everything. I have only seen her cry like this once, and the aftermath was something that took weeks to clean up, even with the help of Subaku no Tanaka, she would forever be known as the Black Widow.

* * *

Flashback. Sakura P.O.V.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Why am I in your and mommies bed?" An innocent 12 year old girl asked. "Why aren't I wearing any undies?" She asked as she got out of the bed, looking for her clothes.

"You aren't wearing them because it makes it easier for me to have fun with you. You like to have fun right, Sa-ku-ra?" Her father asked as he walked farther into the room blocking her escape route.

"Yes Daddy, I love to have fun, but I like to play outside too, and to be outside I have to wear clothes. Where's mommy?" She asked, just starting to feel the slightest bit of unease, and the predator vibes radiating off of her father.

"Mommy is at work. I'm going to teach you a new game, but first you have to lay on the bed and be a good girl while daddy has his fun. Be a good girl for me and lay on the bed." Kurosawa said as he picked the now immobilized Sakura. She had just come into realization what the teacher in health class had meant by daddies sometimes wanting to have 'fun' with their children. And that if her daddy should try this, that she should run kick and scream as much as she could.

Little did she know, it was already too late, for the last nieghbor had just left for work.

* * *

Eight hours later, her father opened the door to the police, asking if this was the Haruno residence and if they could come in and speak with them. The police brought nothing but bad news and their condolences for the surviving family members. Telling Sakura that her mommy had been brave, and had died trying to save a girl from a burning house, as the roof collapsed and knew that the fire department wouldn't get there in time to save the poor girl.

That her mother was a hero and that she would watch over sakura forever, and that her mother said that she loved her and her father. That her mother had done a very good thing for a very good cause and that it was too bad that a good, kind soul had to be snuffed out so soon. and how sorry they truly were.

Little did they know, that with their sincere words of sorrow, yet another soul was snuffed out. That the soul of Haruno Sakura, had just lost all remaining light and reason to live.

Exactly three months after that dreadful day, Haruno Kurosawa entered his only daughters, and only child in the fights which devoured the last of her soul. Little did he know that it would only take her away from his control sooner, rather than later.

When she lost her first fight, Her father beat her. Coming after her with a belt, a chain, even the urn with her mothers ashes inside. He beat her relentlessly, only stopping long enough so that he could 'play', and then he would continue the beatings. It was this poor hateful treatment that made Sakura come to believe that her father was, and is a bastard. It was this type of treatment that made her vow to never start drinking, gambling, or doing drugs. It was the way she had been raised and it was the way she hated.

If any one asked if she was ok, she would give the same reply; I'm alright, 'I just fell out of a tree.' or' I'm ok, I just tripped is all, I'm clumsy.' She never let anyone know that her father, the man who was, and is supposed to protect his daughter, was the cause of all her pain. He pulled her out of the Public school because it 'took too much time out of her training.'

If people saw her on the street, she would try to hide the bruises

* * *

Since Gaara had left the park with Sakura, he had not slowed his break neck speed, not even when he took the hairpin curve to the had been driving for at least an hour, at what felt like 8,000 miles an hour, even though he had really only been doing 75 miles an hour.

"Sakura, you awake?" Gaara asked, nothing but kindness and concern in his voice. He was just pulling to the gates, looking around for the gate keeper. "Where the hell is that guy, he should be here by now."

"Why did I do that? Why am I mean? Why can't I just be left alone? Why do people make me fight? I don't like fighting. Idon't want to go home though, Daddy'll hit me then, and he won't be nice. I don't want him to be mad. Why did he have to start taking it out on me?" I started to sob as my head hit the seat, Gaara tensed, gripping the steering wheel visibly.

"Saku, no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around, and Itachi'll get rid of any bad guys for you. We won't let any one hurt you." Gaara said as he drove through the now open gate. He parked the car next to the fighters enterance and turned the key. "Saku, you really don't like to fight, it does not need to be spoken, but you must dislike something more than fighting. Did your father make you start fighting?"

"Mm, right after my mommy died, he did lots of other stuff too. Bad stuff. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll just hurt you too." She wimpered as she said this, looking at Gaara with a tear streaked face. "Why did he have to hurt me? I loved him, and then he said he wanted to play. But playing wasn't what he had in mind, and all he did after that was hurt me. It got worse after mommy died. Do you think I'm a bad person, just 'cause I hurt her, or because I have to fight every night?"

"No. Saku, how could you be bad, if all you've ever wanted to do was quit fighting? why don't you just quit?"Gaara got out of the car and into the back seat with Sakura, picking her up and holding her. He was still holding her when Itachi got there.

Sakura spoke,"I can't quit,because if I did, my father would kill me. And if I did, then even though I hate him, your dad would kill him. I haven't gotten my payback yet. If anyone hurts him, It will Be_ Me._"

Woah, Sakura, getting a little intense aren't you now?" Gaara asked, getting out of the car and opening the door she had leaned on. She fell out of the car with an ungraceful thump onto Gaaras feet. "Are you ok?" Gaara asked as I got up, looking at the sky as it started to rain.

"Yeah. Maybe. No. I don't know. Take a number and come back in another life time. ask me then, and maybe I'll have an answer."


	7. Now we're getting somewhere

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Please, forgive me.

Recap:_ "Are you ok?" Gaara asked me as I got up, looking at the sky as it started to rain._

_"Yeah. Maybe. No. I don't know. Take a number and come back in another life time. Ask me then and maybe I'll have an answer."_

* * *

As Itachi guided Sakura inside to the locker rooms, Temari and Kankuro, with a full carload of people from school showed up. All worried about Sakura.

"Temari, let Itachi talk to her before you go in there, she's pretty torn up about loosing her cool. Is everyone ok, no cops right?" I asked my sister, she had been stuck there when Itachi had put Sakura under my care.

"Yeah, cops showed up, but we all got away, even though we had to drag Suigetsu and what'shisname with us. We took them home, and, well, she's in bad shape. I doubt that she will even show up tonight. Gaara, is she ok?"

"Not here Temari, I don't want this one to get out." I said as I walked inside.

"Gaara, what did she tell you?" Kankuro asked as he walked up,almost bouncing in place with anticipation of the upcoming fights.

"Kankuro, how the hell do you deal with beating the shit out of people and not feel bad about it?" Temari asked as we headed inside, leaving everyone else to follow us or not. The less people who showed up tonight, the better.

* * *

"Sakura, calm down, your panicking won't help you tonight. You have to calm down and think straight, I know that you did not mean to hurt her, but accidents happen. If you don't want to turn out like Karin, you won't. If you detest people like her and don't want to turn out like her you won't" Itachi said, surprising Sakura by pulling her into his chest and hugging her, as her sobs echoed across the large locker room.

"Itachi." the pinkette said after a few minutes, whilst sniffing and trying to wipe her nose on her sleeve but failing as Itachi's hugging arms were pinning her arms to her sides. "I can't breathe. Do you have any tissues?" Just then the door opened and the Suna trio walked in, Temari wielding some tissues like she would weild a sword to slay a dragon.

"Kankuro, does it look like she could use some vodka?" Temari asked triumphantly.

"Actually, 'Mari, I could use -hic- some vodka, do you have any?" Sakura asked as she hiccuped from crying.

"Sakura." Itachi's smooth tenor spoke "Remember last time you drank? How about the hangover and your fathers reaction."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, but that doesn't mean that I don't want the vodka. Maybe later Kankuro, you'd better save me some."

"Sakura, are you ok?" Temari asked after she had gotten Sakura alone in the girls bathroom.

"Yeah, I am now. I just don't like to fight. I hate it, it's not right to hit someone who hasn't caused me or my friends any pain, you know? Can I have some tissues now? I think I have snot dripping down my face."

"Sakura, you hate your father don't you?"

"Yeah. He blames me for my mothers death. He's the only reason why I fight. He made me start when I was seven or eight." Sakura looked up, tears filling her eyes again.

"Sakura, you know that even though we haven't known you for more than 48 hours, we love you right? We all do, even Gaara. I think he loves you the most really, I heard him and Kankuro talking after school today about if he could get you away from your father he would. Obviously I know that my brothers would let you stay with us. Or if that wouldn't work, Itachi would let you stay there. Your dad, he doesn't beat you or other things does he?" Temari finished timidly, hoping that last bit wasn't true.

"Temari, my father has done that type of stuff since the day of my mothers death. I came home from school when I was twelve, to him ready to beat me for getting A minus's on tests, to rape me when I did worse than that. Temari, all I have ever know is hurt, hate and pain. I hate this life. If I could end it, I would." Sakura said in all seriousness.

"Sakura, have you told anyone about this other than me?"

"Just Itachi, and Gaara."

"Temari? Sakura?" Kankuro's muffled voice came through the door, "It's time to register, let's go."

"'Mari, don't tell, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready. I've never had friends before, so I don't know how long it'll be, until I trust everyone, but if they are all like you and Gaara, it won't be long."

* * *

Gaara P.O.V.

"How much of her past did she tell you?" Itachi asked Gaara when Temari took Sakura to the bathroom to clean up.

"A lot. She told me about her mom dying to save a kid from a fire, how her dad forced her to fight, how she's been beaten and raped, and sold to her father's friends for pleasure. Pretty much her hole life is hell, and I have no clue as how to stop it from getting worse or hurting her more."

"Sakura is fragile. She has a strong front, but a very gentile and fragile heart. If I find out that you ever hurt her, I will kill you in the most painful way I can come up with. Understand?"

"Uchiha-san, if I ever hurt her, please do kill me."

"You understand then, that she has problems that come from the childhood she was given. From the way she had to do things to survive. Sakura has...anger issues. Things set her off, that not even I know about yet, that I can not get her to calm down from until she has beat her way out of rage. She lost control earlier, you say it. If Sakura does not get out of this hell hole, she will lose who she is sooner than we know. We have to get her out of her house, out of her fathers custody, and into a safe place."

"Teme, could she stay with you guys. Your mom loves her and would let her." Naruto exclaimed, his huge smile somehow getting bigger at the very thought of his ring fighter crush getting closer to him by living with the Uchiha family.

"No, dobe. It would be the first place he looked for her. your house would be better if she wasn't afraid of you. Haven't you seen how she shys away from loud places and noises?" Sasuke replied, punching the loud but very generous blonde in the back of the head.

"Ouch! TEME! Why did you do that? You didn't have to hit me!"

"I did it because you're too loud."

"How about your house Gaara. Sakura's father doesn't know you exist. And Temari is sure to be ok with Sakura sharing her room. Even if she doesn't share, there would at least be another female in the house. Sakura and Temari seem to get along well too." Shikamaru said, from behind them, laying on one of the empty benches.

_**"Will all contestants please make their way to the registry office. Again, will all constants please make their way to the registry office."**_

"That's us Gaara. Let's go get the girls and go. You guys coming?" Kankuro asked as he pulled me along.

"Kankuro, I am very aware of where the registry office is. I can walk on my own."

* * *

_PRESENTLY:_

"Gaara, why did you come get us? I know where the office is, Sakura knows where it is. We have an hour till the fighting starts, and 45 minutes of that is just registry. We don't have to be the first in line. We simply have to let them know that we are here." Temari grumbled, as we walked next to her brothers.

"Hn."

"Hey Temari, you sure I can't bring the vodka? Gaara looks like he could use some too."

"No. You know what happened last time father caught you with vodka. I'm not going through that again because you wanted to drink."Temari said as the group walked into the office only to meet their father there.

"Father." The sand trio said in perfect unison, bowing at the same time.

"What brings you here father?" Temari inquired, hoping he had not heard Kankuro whining about not getting to drink.

"You, Temari. I'm pulling from the fights for a while."

"But father, who will take my place in the team fights? We've never practiced with anyone else."

"I'v taken care of it Temari. Sakura will take your place for now, I want to see how she does in the team fights. Consider this extra taken off of your fathers debt Sakura. I wish you well."

"But father, We've never even _seen _her fight. How are we supposed to know how she fights? How do you know that she is a good fighter?" Kankuro said, to obviously annoy Sakura, for he had seen how well she fought just a mere hour and a half ago.

"It is of no matter if you have not seen her fight, Kankuro. I have, and I know she will do well tonight, so long as she fights like she normally does." Mr. Subaku said as he turned to Sakura. "I wish my boys had half the skill you have. Perhaps I could employ you to train them. And teach them some manners as well, Temari too for that matter. Anyway good luck, and I'll have my assistants bring what you are expecting tomorrow afternoon. As for your father, I hope you will approve what I have planned for him."

"Sir, as long as he will suffer but not be killed, I do not care what you choose to do with him. When I turn 18 I'll let you know then you can dispose of him however you want to, until then, please keep him alive. We will have to talk further about their training, and thank you for having faith in me for the team fights sir, for I don't want to disappoint you." Sakura said, "But please excuse me, I should go see my father. He will want to know that I'm here." Sakura bowed and backed away for a few steps then turned and walked calmly away.

* * *

"Sakura, I heard a rumor that you are fighting with the Subaku siblings in the team fights. Is this true?" Kurosawa asked his daughter, not knowing the answer but still planning to beat her for it anyways.

"Yes, father, it is true. Is there a problem with the fact that I'm fighting with them? Do you not like the fact that I had you banned from gambling, and borrowing money that you can't pay back so that the head Yakuza boss ordered your execution? What's wrong with the picture that _I_ had to bail _you_ out of, again?" Sakura snapped, losing her cool again. "Do you not like that fact that you are losing control of the last person you could control?"

"Listen to me girl, I raised you, fed you and clothed you. Do you really think that I will let you talk to me like that?" Kurosawa said as he smacked his daughter across the face. "Do you think that I'll let you just leave after all I've done for you? I-" Sakura cut him off here, full blown screaming at him now, "SHUT UP! You have no idea what I went through! You raped me in the sixth grade! You sold me to your friends for weeks on end! You kept me out of school, lying about why I wasn't there so that you could sell me! And after all that, you expect me to stay under your care even though I started fighting because you made me and if I refused, you beat me! you call that something nice, where a child or even an adult would want to live!"

SMACK! "Don't you dare speak me like that! I am your father."

"Not anymore. I'm not your daughter anymore. I'm leaving, I've dealt with your bullshit for long enough. Goodbye."

"Where are you going to go? You have no friends! You'll be back in a week!" Kurosawa shouted after her retreating form , as she walked towards her friends preparing for the fighting to start.

Itachi saw her first. "Sakura-chan? are you alright?" he asked gently, pulling her in for a hug for the second thime in less than two hours.

"No, I just ran away from home and I don't even have any clothes, or my school books or even my moms picture. I can't go back there, He'll have me arrested for fighting. Itachi-kun, what am I going to do?"

"Sakura," Gaara spoke up, "You can stay with us, we have an extra room and your father can't come onto our property, the's too much security and he won't even know where you are. He won't even be able to find you there."

"Gaara, what about your family? won't they want to have a say in this?" Sakura asked untangling herself from Itachi and going over to hug Gaara, throwing him off balance by accident and crashing to the floor onto his lap. "Sorry."

"It's ok, besides, they already were planning to kidnap you and move you in. Temari went to your house Already. She's probably packing your things for you b..."

"Will the contestants of the team fights please step into the ring." The announcer spoke, cutting Gaara off.

Sakura spoke as she got up and held a hand out to Gaara. "Gaara, thank you."


	8. The End

A/N: thank you to all of my readers, and please forgive me for the extremely LONG wait. I have been swamped with work/school and trying to get my diploma as I dropped out of school. Also, thanks to the people who have suggested I have my grammar checked, but alas, I have no beta and I'm writing things as I would speak them. I'm sorry if that offends you, but if it does please tell me the line number and how you would have written that line so I can try to fix my mistakes. Thank you.

* * *

"It's ok, besides, they were already planning to kidnap you and move you in. Temari went to your house already. She's probably already packing your things for you b..."

"Will the contestants of the team fights please step into the ring." The announcer spoke, cutting Gaara off.

Sakura spoke as she got up and held out a hand to Gaara "Gaara, Thank you."

* * *

"Kankuro, you think they're gonna get together?" Shikamaru asked, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, looking for his pre-fight joint and lighter.

"I don't _think_, because they pretty much are. I mean, look at them, they're a couple of broken souls in a war zone, but I don't think they could be any happier." Kankuro said, looking on as Sakura leaned into Gaara's shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Maybe you're right. Where'd you stash the booze?" Itachi asked, knowing that if he didn't get rid of it Sakura would, and she wouldn't stop drinking until she either passed out, or they ran out of alcohol. He knew this from the one time he had seen her while drunk, at the after party of her first win. Everyone had been pouring her drinks, and refilling her glass. Even her father, hoping he would be able to sell her body after she had passed out. Luckily for Sakura, Fugaku, Itachi's father had seen this and paid a large sum of money to save the remnants poor girls innocence.

"**Will all contestants please enter the ring please. again, will all contestants enter the ring**."

"Fuck if I remember." Kankuro said, taking a drag off of Shikamaru's smoke. "I drank most of it." Itachi smacked him across the back of the head.

"You do know that if she gets a hold of it, you won't live to see the next day right?"

Kankuro paled, "What do you mean I won't live to see the next day?"

Itachi Chuckled, and walked away saying "You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

"You think they're talking about us Gaara?" I asked, leaning on Gaara's right shoulder and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Probably, mostly because you're a girl and usually girls in general steer clear of me." Gaara said, nosing my hair like a sad puppy would a toy, or sleeping sibling. "But on the bright side, Temari got herself a sister."

"What do you mean Temari got a sister? Is Kanky getting married?"

"No, he's not getting married. It was her idea to kidnap you. That's partly why you're taking her place in the team fights." Gaara said leading me into the antechamber of the ring, where the other teams were being filed into order and made sure that they were registered.

"Names?" a registrar ordered. Who knew where they learned to act like that, the registrar guys were never nice.

"Subaku no Gaara, Subaku no Kankuro and Haruno Sakura." Gaara supplied, giving the poor guy a death glare.

"I only see two people in front of me Subaku, where's the third" The bookie guy stated rudely, looking at his check in sheet.

"We just checked in less than ten minutes ago. Why are you checking us in again?" I asked, untangling myself from Gaara's warmth and leaning into the idiots face.

"It ensures that we don't have any unwarranted fighters, to minimize the injuries and deaths tonight." Finishing his marking down of the people in front of him, he looked up. "Holy shit! You're the Black widow, and you're the Sandman. Th- they put you on the same team?" He stuttered, face paling.

"Our names are on the list aren't they?" Gaara stated more than asked the poor newbie. "And since when do they care about injuries and deaths? They have not shown any care about this before, not to mention, this is a_ fight_ to the _death_"

"I can't tell you guys why they suddenly care, but I can't let you go through until I see the third on your team. It's in the rules..." He stopped talking when he looked at Sakura.

"Does it _look_ like we don't know the rules?" She hissed, as she leaned even closer to the boys face, her voice absolutely saturated in the venom she was known for. "Does it look like we_ care_ about their rules, Konohamaru?"

"N-n-n-n-no, Widow-san it doesn't." Konohamaru stuttered, hiding behind his clipboard.

"Exactly, now move." Sakura said, voice laced with icy venom as she pushed past the quaking boy. "Gaara, you coming?"

"Widow-San! You can't go back there without all three team members!"

* * *

"Kankuro, are you sure you should be doing that? We both know how you are when you smoke." Itachi asked, walking towards Gaara and Sakura.

"Yeah man, We'll be dead by the end anyways. I don't know how I know this, but call it gut instinct. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna have fun doing it." Kankuro said, passing Itachi the joint as he dug out his lighter, "First hit?"

"Sure" Itachi took the offered drug and lighter. Putting the joint to his lips, and striking the lighter, he inhaled. "What is this stuff? K-90X?" he asked as he let out the smoke.

"Nah man. that's Blueberry Kush, home grown." Kankuro took a hit and passed to Itachi.

* * *

"Chill out kid," Kankuro slurred, taking a hit off the joint in his hand. "I'm the third, let's get this shit started."

Gaara and I both stared at him, "Kankuro, are you drunk?" Gaara asked, jumping to Kankuro's side, as he nearly fell over.

"Not quite, mostly just high as fuck 'lil bro. Don't worry Saku-Chan," he sang "I can still kick some ass."

"Gaara, we're going to die aren't we?" I asked, looking at him the blood in my veins turning into slush. "Gaara, tell me the truth, don't you dare try to sugar coat it. I know my father well enough, and I may not know you very well, but don't you dare tell me a lie. Are we going to die here?"

Gaara blinked, and pulled her close. " I think so, the chances of us being let out of here alive shrink by the second." Gaara held out his hand for the joint. Both Itachi and Kankuro's brows shot up,

"You sure bro? You _never_ smoke. Have you _ever_ smoked?" He asked, concern sobering him. If Gaara was smoking weed, there was a problem and he had not gotten fucked up enough to deal with it.

"Kankuro, I don't wish to remember tonight if we do survive. Pass that to me, if you have more smoke it." Gaara took a hit, and passed it to Sakura, as he guided her into the arena where lights flashed and people cheered.

Looking back at Itachi and Kankuro, Sakura spoke, "Boys, it's been nice knowing you."And took a drag off the joint in her hand.

Itachi stared at her, unsure if the drug had already taken affect or if he had really heard her speak those words. "Sa-Sa-Saku-Sakura? are you ok?" He stuttered, for the first time in his life, as he began to feel just how terse this situation was. "You can't mean that we're-"

"That's exactly _what_ I mean, Itachi. They plan to make us kill each other off. They plan to have us fight until no one is left alive. Even if one of us should miraculously survive, they'll just pull us out of the room and leave us to die in a corner. That's why Temari isn't here. Subaku-San saved her, in the hopes that he wouldn't feel too bad. At least that's what I think. That's what I hope happened, and that he won't make her fight ever again. Gaara, if the fight gets down to just us," Sakura stopped talking as an official walked up to them.

"Move it you lousy punks." he scoffed, pushing Gaara's shoulder and shoving past Kankuro to get behind them. Sakura spun around behind the boys, and grabbed the poor man by the arm. "You shouldn't be so rude to people who are walking to their deaths, you fool." with that she twisted his wrist at an awkward angle and added just enough pressure to break it. The man screamed. "Let's go guys."

Taking the joint up form the floor where she had dropped it, and draping her arm around Gaara's waist, she started walking toward their doom, bright lights blinding the group as they reached the doorway leading into the Arena. Crowd cheering, and people booing, betting being done and lives being taken, they watched as their match was called. Teams of Sakura, Gaara, and Kankuro, verses Itachi, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru.

Both teams hugged as they climbed into the ring, a few even kissing cheeks and grabbing rear ends in a last minuet laugh session. Gaara and Sakura kissed for the last time, and as they bowed to the Referee, they took each others hands in their own, begging forgiveness on their death beds.

A bell dinged somewhere, telling the teens to begin fighting, they all refused, until Gaara was shot in the leg by a sniper. The crowd booed louder, Sakura crying, and apologizing to Rock Lee, made the first move, punching him in the nose, shattering it, but also knocking him out at the same time. He fell unconscious by the time he hit the floor.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she yelled, "IS THIS WHAT YOU CAME FOR?" she swung at Itachi who ducked, and lashed out at her feet, only for her to jump over them and kick Shikamaru in the ribs, breaking two of them and knocking out his breath. Gaara and Kankuro subdued Itachi, knocking him out, and letting him sprawl on the floor. Kankuro was next to be taken down, Shikamaru kicking him in the balls, and then choking him while he was down, Gaara and Sakura fighting to take him out the same way.

Gaara and Sakura faced at each other. "What happens next?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes again, but sheer stubbornness keeping them from falling. Holding out a closed fist Gaara Spoke, "Best outta three." Sakura held out her fist, chanting together "Rock Paper Scissors" Gaara won, again "Rock, Paper, Scissors" Sakura won, "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Sakura won, "Gaara, Gaara I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." her tears began to fall as the damn that had been holding them back broke.

"It's ok, Saku, I'll be ok. Do it quick, ok. I know you'll be right behind me. I know they won't let you go still alive, not after this. So you gotta kill me, break my neck, and then they'll kill you and we'll be in a better place together."

"Gaara, no, I won't I can't I can't I can't do it! NO!" Gaara shook her. The crowd having gone silent at this new turn of events. "Sakura listen to me! They won't let our friends go. We knocked them out so they wouldn't know what was happening, but these people will kill us. there are snipers in every balcony, all of us are going to die. Now either I can kill you, or you can kill me, but everyone in this ring is going to die here."

Sakura nodded, "Ok, I'll do it." Kneeling in front of her, Gaara gazed into her eyes one last time. "I love you" he mouthed to her, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I love you to." With that she took his head in both of her hands, placing them where they needed to be, in order to kill him, and not just paralyze him. She twisted with all of her strength, and let go, watching him fall, dead by her hands onto the floor. Kneeling beside him, and placing her fingers on the vessel on the side of his neck to make sure the job had been done right she sighed a sigh of relief. His death had been quick, with minimal pain.

She saw the snipers move, before she saw the first blood, Rock Lee, Itachi, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara, pause. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. five dead, their blood leaking onto the mats covering the bottom of the ring. Why hadn't they killed her? Then just when Sakura thought she had gotten it all wrong, a laser sight dot on her chest, then two, then three, finally she felt as though there were thousands of little red dots flowering from her body, one landed upon her brow. Looking at her to be killers, she whispered two words

"Thank you." Boom. she felt no pain, all of her problems were gone, the crowd cheered, and booed and gasped as her body fell forward onto the mats, into the puddles of blood already there from her fallen friends.

Her life had been hell, but her end was as well.

The End.

* * *

I know this is short, but I am not sorry for that. I am sorry it sucks, I am sorry that It's been a year or more since I've updated. For that I beg forgiveness. For my bad writing skills, Forgive me I beg of you.

I have nothing more to say than, may your knowledge guide your blades, er... pens...

safety and peace, Ja Ne!


End file.
